It is known that high tension section switches must possess a degree of interrupting power, in particular to enable them to break inductive and capacitive currents induced in a length of line being grounded by the proximity of another line that is parallel and under load.
To do this, it is known on separation of the main contacts to divert the current to a flexible conductor element called a "whip", which is secured to the drive arm carrying the moving contact of the section switch and which is constrained to remain in contact with a fixed point that is mechanically and electrically connected to the fixed contact of the section switch until said contacts have been moved apart through a sufficient distance. Thereafter, the whip which has become more and more curved as the contacts move apart, is released and straightens out suddenly, thereby interrupting the current without any risk of restriking.
It is known, in particular from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,931 and 4,243,854 to provide a whip constituted by a tubular metal element of circular section that tapers, from a base connected to the moving contact, towards a free end which is adjacent to the above-mentioned fixed point.
It has been observed that this type of whip is subject to rapid wear.
An object of the present invention is to define a whip of larger section in the electrical contact region while still retaining good flexibility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a whip having greater lateral stiffness than the whips known in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a whip that is of cheaper construction than prior art whips.